Rule of rose
by Haruchan3001
Summary: Sakura entra al orfanato donde su padres murieron pero lo que no sabe esque su antigua amiga es la reina roja del orfanato y tiene un grupo llamado aristócratas del lapiz rojo, pero Sasuke antiguo miembro de ese grupo la ayudara a encontrarla pero durante el camina habra interrupciones Basado en Rule of rose el videojuego.. Sasusaku Lemon


**Rule of rose**

*Flash Back*

Sakura era muy feliz hasta que un dia...

El avión donde sus padres viajaban se estrelló en un orfanato llamado Gregory uno de los mas famosos orfanatos de todo Japón a causa del avion murieron muchas personas llevandose a los papas de sakura y a algunos niños del que el orfanato cerrara dejando a muchos niños solos y sin lugar a donde ir.

Haruno Sakura no tenia nada qje ver con el orfanato pero ahora ella era una huerfana Japkn la reconocio como "La niña desafortunada" Sakura sufrio discriminación por no tener conocio a Karin una niña que era huerfana era de su misma edad pero muy pronto cumpliría los 13 años y Sakura solo tenia 12 años Karin tenia una enfermedad desconocida que la hizo tener que pasar tiempo en reposo y entretenerse con animes en jaula, Karin desde pequeña sufria discriminación por su enfermedad en el orfanato, jugaban con sus lente y se los quitaban, jugaban con ellos y se los pisaban, hacian llorar a fue la primera niña que le hablo sin importar que hablaran mal de ella.

-hola porque lloras?-dijo un pelirosa quitandole unos mechones de la cara a Karin

-yo..yo nadie quiere ser mi amigo-decia la peliroja quitandose las lagrimas

-no te preocupes desde ahora en adelante yo sere tu amiga y me no me importa si alguien habla mal de mi por juntarme contigo yo siempre sere tu amiga-decia sonriente, haciendo que karin se siempre se amigas y nunca separarse no importa que pasará.La promesa duro hasta que Sakura conocio a un niño llamado Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura empezo a alejarse de Karin y empezar a siempre los espiaba detras de los árboles miraban como jugaban con un perrito, Sakura la habia celos del Uchiha por lo menos tenia a Sakura pero ella no tenia a nadie en El mundo, ademas de que tambien sentia celos de el porque estaba cerca de Sakura ella queria a sakura mas que una amiga estaba enamorada de ella.

El cumpleaños de Karin era hoy pero jamas vio a Sakura hasta la tarde.

-oe!Karin Feliz cumpleaños! !-grito una pelirosa acercandose a ella corriendo-mira hice dos collares de treboles uno para ti y otro para ti-dijo tocandose el collar que traia en el cuello y el otro en la mano ofreciendoselo a ella, Karin lo tomo pero no se lo puso.

-bueno nos vemos despues-dijo la pelirosa despidiendose de ella

-si clarl-dijo Karin con tono indiferente, empezo a odiar a Sakura, tenerle rencor pero la segui considerando como su mejor amiga asi que decidió quitarle algo.

Secuestró a Sasuke, lo maltrato, abuso de el, le grito y le dijo cosas feas sobre la pequeña pelirosa haciendo que este ya no pensara lo mismo de Sakura, Karin hizo lo mismo con otras niñas y formo un grupo contra Sakura, todos ellos la odiaban incluyendo a sasuke y ahora me preguntaran donde se esconde este grupo?

En el orfanato que se quemó, se decia que se aparecian niños llorando pero no les importo, su vestimenta era de los años donde habia campesinos pero la jefa del grupo se distinguia entre ellos ella vestia un vestido negro con holanes , con un pequeño velo en la cara color negro, y unos botines color negro al igual Sasuke solo que este en vez de velo llevaba un antifaz y unos guantes blancos parecia un mago (autora:un mago sexy *Q*)Por ultimo su equipo se llamo "Aristócratas del lapiz rojo"

-*Fin del flash Back*

Estaba sentada en un asiento del camión mirando por la ventana los hermosos pinos que apenas se notaban por la oscuridad, muchas personas se habian quedado dormidas en sus asientos por el largo camino habia un niño rubio muy inquieto menor que yo tenia 7 años yo ya tenias 18 era muy evidente que era mayor que yo?

-Hey!-me grito el pequeño dandome un pequeño libro-me lo puedes leer?-decia con una risilla de burla

-claro-le dije con una sonrisa amable cuando lo habri me di cuenta que todas las hojas estaban en blanco me quedé seria por un momento pero luego voltee con el pequeñín que estaba entusiasmado por escucharme luego fije la vista al libro -perdona pero el libro esta en blanco-dije volteando con el pero para mi respuesta ya no estaba alli si no afuera corriendo por el bosque y sacandome la lengua

-señor! Detengase por favor!- Le grite el señor volteo a verme y se detuvo sali corriendo

Para mi estupidez llevaba un vestido rosado palido con unas mayitas que me llagaban algo arriba de la rodilla, unas botas y un sueter, llevaba mi pelo suelto haciendo que me diera mas trabajo buscar ya que por el aire el pelo se me venia para alfrente-hey espera!-le grite

-alcanzame si puedes-me dijo el rubio con rasgos gatunos en sus mejillas

-detente-le dije para despues tocarle el hombro, rapidamente se vinieron imagenes en blanco y negro de mi amiga Ka-karin?

-ka..karin?-susurre

-alcanzame Sakura-chan-me decia mientras corria riendo

-espera -dije tratandola de alcanzar

Era imposible alcanzarla corria muy rapido y cada ves que la alcanzaba se hacia lejos hasta que porfin logre alcanzarla

-Karin?-dije agarrandola del hombro y volteandola

-hola Sakurita-dijo riéndose el bosque empezo a deformarse y haciendose mas oscuro

Derrepente Karin desaparecio de mi agarre y estaba parada alfrente de mi atras de ella estaba un orfanato espera un..un orfanato pero no era cualquier donde mis padres murieron, me arrodille y agarre mi cabeza con mis dos manos empeze a llorar

-vaya Sakura no has dejado de ser llorona-decia Karin mientras se burlaba de mi para despues salir corriendo y entrar al Orfanato, ahora estaba mas adornado como un castillo habia faroles que alusaban el lugar.-ven sakura sigueme-escuchaba sus ecos sobre mi cabeza hasta que senti algo humedo sobre mi mejilla

-eh?-mire un perro que me lambia las mejillas-o eres un perrito jeje-dije riendo mientras lo acariciaba-no tienes dueño he? Bueno entoces me quedare contigo-dije riendo

Pero para eso ocupo ponerte un nombre que tal sasu-chan? El perro solo me lamio mas

-creo que te gusta no?-dije al recordar el nombre de..-sasuke-susurre para luego voltear al orfanato que estaba delante de mi-debo ir sasu-chan? -le dije al perro como si me fuera a responder-jej creo que estoy quedandome loca? No crees?

-no no lo creo-oi una voz muy reconocida! Voltee y mi corazon se detuvo

-sas-sas-ke-dije tartamudeando

-continuará


End file.
